


Forgiveness

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-20
Updated: 2006-01-20
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: It was a cold winter night...





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

It was a cold winter night when they faced one another.

_Lips met, hands caressed, bodies pressed closer. Whispers of more, yes, please filled the quiet hallway._

Snow was beneath their feet, their breath a heavy fog from chapped lips, the nearby forest dark and silent.

_Heat, wet, tight. Rough wall, nails scratched, bodies slick, seeking release, escape, losing themselves in one another._

Gray eyes met brown. Wands were raised. Memories of stolen nights were thick in the air around them. No words were spoken. There was no need.

_I'm sorry_. _We knew it would come to this_. _I never meant._ _We can no longer escape._ _I could have loved you_. _You did._ _I do._ _You're forgiven_.

Bright flash of green light. She watched him fall, his wand slid from his gloved hand where he'd pointed it at the sky, and she felt dampness on her cheeks, stinging from the cold as she turns to continue her fight. Her words reach his body, a whisper in the night air. "Me too."


End file.
